


Mt. Nail Gun

by adumbparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, i have outdone myself, this is it the most ridiculous trc fic out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumbparrish/pseuds/adumbparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew this was a bad idea, why couldn’t I have said no, why can I never say no to this Celtic trash bag damn it Adam thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mt. Nail Gun

“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explodes on us right now.

“Lynch I swear I am not taking you to the ER I have a calculus test tomorrow.” Adam said.

“Relax it’s a paper mache volcano, kids make this shit.” Ronan added red food colouring into the mouth of the volcano.

“Their volcanoes are not 8 feet tall” Adam was regretting every decision that had led to this moment.

“To be fair, most kids are not 8 feet tall either, we haven’t even added the vinegar and baking soda yet.” Excitement coloured Ronan’s voice, he sounded like a child himself. The volcano itself had been Ronan’s idea, it had taken weeks to build. Hours of frame making and paper mache-ing. Adam’s apartment still smelled like glue and he had tiny cuts all over his hands from the chicken wire.

_I knew this was a bad idea, why couldn’t I have said no, why can I never say no to this Celtic trash bag damn it._

“How much vinegar do we need again?” Ronan asked as he climbed down the step ladder.

“A lot.” Adam gestured towards the ridiculous amount of vinegar bottles that decorated Monmouth. They had started in St. Agnes but when Mt. Nail Gun- _What was with Ronan and power tools? -_ grew they had to move it.

 Gansey had taken one look at the frame and said,

“Not in my room, not in the kitchen and nowhere near my Henrietta.”

They had agreed to these rules and continued to build Mt. Nail Gun. Blue had come and helped occasionally but she soon grew bored of it, however she had requested to attend the eruption.

Ronan began pouring the vinegar and soon enough the whole building began to smell of it. Adams nostril hairs were burning and if the look on Ronan’s face was any tell, so where his.

“Jesus, what is that smell?” Gansey came running down the stairs and stared at Mt. Nail Gun in both awe and horror. He blinked twice and scrambled back upstairs.

“Coward.” Ronan muttered as he continued to pour the foul liquid.

Adam didn’t blame him, the volcano was a terrifying sight. Standing at 8 ft. 7 in it towered over both boys. Ronan had painstakingly painted the entire mountain a dark brown and had even bought little toy animals to put on the ground beneath it.

“What even made you think of this?” Adam asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“Gansey has Henrietta Jr, I have Mt. Nail Gun” Ronan said in his typical careless manner.

But Adam understood instantly, stupid how he hadn’t seen it earlier. All those late nights spent pasting, carving or painting, was simply something to do to keep the night horrors at bay. Adam had seen what haunted Ronan and was suddenly glad to have agreed to help.

“That’s the last of the vinegar, pass the baking soda.” It took Adam a second to understand what was being asked of him, how much time had gone by while he thought about Ronan’s terrors? He grabbed two boxes of soda and handed them over to the other boy.

Ronan began to put the baking soda into tissues, creating little bags of them when someone started knocking at the door.

Adam answered the door to see Blue wearing what seemed to be 3 shredded dresses on top of each other, all in different shades of green.

“You didn’t do it yet did you?” she walked into Monmouth.

“Nope” Ronan replied as he handed her a bag.

She looked at it quizzically and then back up to Ronan.

“Baking soda”

She nodded and made her way to Mt. Nail Gun. She tilted her head back, and back, and back to see it in its full glory.

“You’d probably fit in there maggot.” Ronan said while eyeing her up.

Blue rolled her eyes at him, “Are we going to drop these in or what?” shaking the tissue bag.

The trio climbed the step ladder precariously, the step groaned under their combined weight. For a terrifying moment Adam feared that they would fall into the volcano.

“Ok on 3, 1, 2”

“Hey whatcha doin’?” Noah came out of nowhere and, understandably, terrified Adam who crashed into Ronan who crashed into Blue. Everyone dropped their bags and did not run for cover.

A sound that would not have sounded out of place in Jurassic Park filled Monmouth, as did red foam.

“Damn it Noah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr adumbparrish, where I take requests 24/7  
> based off of the first line prompt "I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us"


End file.
